Born to Be Together
by Vienna Warren
Summary: How Thor and Loki came to be.
1. Thor

**AN - Hello! This was a request from my wonderful friend/Thor expert Megan! Here you are, girly! :) ~VW**

* * *

Thor Odinson's birth was much more complicated than anyone would ever want to imagine. He didn't even know that the story of his conception and birth was so complex until much, much later.

* * *

Odin knew he needed an heir and that meant having a son. He was happily married to a stunning goddess named Frigga, who was just as beautiful as she was compassionate. However, over many late night conversations, the couple knew it was time to make a decision.

"Do whatever it is that you feel you must." Frigga advised her husband as they lay in bed together one night.

"I must have a son, that much is decided. I just…" Odin stopped talking, unsure of what to say or rather, how to _phrase_ what he was going to say.

Frigga waited patiently. "Speak and I will listen."

"I want him, our son, to be of Asgard and Earth." he explained as Frigga nodded. "I want him to have both these places in his blood and in his heart."

"... meaning I cannot conceive him." Frigga said slowly.

"Yes. I was considering Jord as a birth mother, solely because of her influence over Earth."

Frigga mulled this information over in her mind. "Jord is the goddess of the Earth. It's very logical, Odin." She turned to stare at one of the paintings on the wall, suddenly very interested in it.

"Frigga."

To her own embarrassment, she felt her face flushing hot and her eyes watering. How many suns and moons had passed since she'd last cried?

"_Frigga._" Odin repeated, softer.

"Hmm?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

"He will be no less your son than he is mine." Odin placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

The goddess discreetly wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to Odin. "It has to be this way, then."

He nodded. "Yes."

The two sat in silence for a while before another tear leaked out of her eye and made a trail down her cheek. "I just want my boy."

Odin's thumb rubbed the soft skin of her palm. "I know."

Days later, Frigga was visited by her husband. "It is done." he had said simply and was relieved to see her smile.

* * *

The actual birth was no different than a normal, mortal birth, aside from being born in a cave in Norway to a goddess. Odin waited until he heard the crying of an infant to go back inside and visit Jord. The birth hadn't changed her at all.

"He is truly beautiful." Jord told Odin, happily handing him the child. He was a small, writhing thing, with blonde hair and deep, blue eyes.

"Quite a pair of lungs he has." Odin commented over the wailing.

Jord chucked. "That would be considered normal for a babe."

"What is the matter with him?" he inquired, squinting at the screaming thing in his palm. He did not have much experience with babies and was nervous to bring him home, to Asgard.

"Nothing in particular. He is merely expressing himself the only way he knows how."

"Hmm."

"Odin," Jord smiled at him, "you will make a fine father. I know it."

He nodded his thanks before handing the child back to his birth mother. "I trust you will contact me once he has…"

"Been weaned, yes." she confirmed. "A couple months and he is yours."

"Mine." Odin said aloud, awe-stuck. "Frigga will be delighted."

Delighted was in fact, an understatement. When Odin arrived, bringing the child with him, he walked in upon a scene of great celebration and jest. Nearly the whole of Asgard was running around, preparing exquisite dishes here, ordering other people around there. Odin managed to make it inside, the baby going undetected safe under his father's cloak. He wanted his wife to be the first Asgardian to have laid eyes upon him.

Frigga was in her study, doing some needlework, when Odin came into the room. He was holding the bundle in his arms, who had grown in the past months. Frigga glanced up, expecting a servant and finding instead, her husband and baby boy. She felt her eyes mist over and quickly stood up to greet them.

"My word…" she breathed, easing back the cloth covering the infant's face with a thumb. "He is beautiful."

"And he is ours." Odin added, handing the child to Frigga. "But he does not yet have a name."

She held the baby close to her heart. "Thor. This is what he shall be called."

And so it was. There was a grand celebration, all in Thor's name, complete with fine dishes, singing, dancing, and many, many guests. The baby was a celebrity, so to speak. Frigga held him close the entire time while visitors would come from all over Asgard bearing gifts in exchange for a peak at the wonder that was Thor.

During the day, he was a perfect baby, all blonde curls and giggles; at night however, he often kept both Odin and Frigga awake with his hollering. Only in the arms of his parents did the infant ever stop crying. He was the apple of his parents' eye until his brother came into his life. The conception of Thor's brother, Loki, was no less complicated.


	2. Loki

**AN - So, I'm gone to be gone a day or two (not to worry, just hanging out with people) so I'll post this next chapter now! Please don't judge me too harshly; this may or may not have been the product of an all-nighter I may or may not have pulled last night? All the comments are so lovely though, thanks! ~VW**

* * *

Years later, the Allfather was absent-mindedly cleaning a spear he had found abandoned on the ground when he first heard the lone cries. The weapon clattered to the ground before Odin even remembered he was holding it. The wasteland of Jotunheim was as frigid as it was merciless; no place for a child. Odin surveyed the frozen ground, but saw no infant to speak of.

However, another round of wailing recaptured his attention. It was reverberating through and out of the temple nearest him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Odin followed the sound into the actual structure.

There, on the cold, hard floor of the temple, was a wriggling babe, its skin tinged blue. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened wide, the thing howled as if it were in pain. He knelt over the crying babe.

"Shhh, shhh…" Odin hushed the child, like he'd seen Frigga do with Thor so many times. "Hush now."

Surprisingly, the baby quieted itself and glanced up at Odin with big, green eyes. Taking that as a positive response, Odin picked him up and held the baby in his arms. Immediately, the icy skin turned pink and healthy, much like Thor's.

"You are all right now." Odin told the baby, exiting the temple. He couldn't help but notice how small the child was, however. Abnormally small. It wasn't unlike Laufey to abandon his own son because he was tiny and weak for an infant, but all the same… it wasn't right. He only hoped Frigga would be as enthusiastic as he was when he introduced to new child.

* * *

"Another baby?" Frigga repeated, her hand on Odin's arm. "Are you positive that is what we need right now?"

Odin opened his mouth to speak, but his wife began again. "I just mean to point out that fact that you were just in _battle_."

The baby babbled meaninglessly in the Allfather's arms. "I know, I just feel it is my duty to… save this child. He poses no threat and is essentially defenceless." He paused. "It matters not that he is spawn of my foe, Laufey."

"You are right, of course." Frigga said, nodding.

"Besides, Thor needs a younger brother to keep him in line. It will teach him honour, discipline—"

"Fury." his wife added light-heartedly, earning a chuckle from Odin.

"Right you are. He needs this." Odin declared. "_We _need this, now more than ever." The two embraced passionately and Odin had never felt stronger.

"Can I see him?"

Odin carefully handed the baby to Frigga and watched her face light up. "He is very quiet for a babe."

"He was crying when I found him but has not shed a tear as of yet."

They watched the small tot carefully. "Look at how his nose wrinkles!" Odin said, smiling. "It is quite—"

"I think he is going to—"

The baby sneezed a tiny, kitten sneeze and a small cloud of snow appeared over his head, raining down soft, cold snowflakes. Frigga gasped. "I do not understand."

With another sneeze, one of the drapes detached itself from the wall and began dancing to some unheard waltz.

"Stop that!" Odin told the child.

"Odin…" Frigga brushed snowflakes off their child's forehead.

The babe clapped his hands gleefully. Consequently, the cloud evaporated and the drape collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

"This is an interesting situation." Odin said, at a loss for words.

A serving girl came into the room, unaware of both husband and wife's presence. She was holding Thor's hand and jumped upon seeing his parents.

"Oh! My Lord, my Lady." She curtsied, as was the custom. "Forgive me, I knew not of your conversing in this room. I have only just finished bathing Thor and was coming to retrieve a glass of water for him."

Odin waved his hand. "No harm is done. Besides, now is as good a time as ever. Thor," he said, beckoning his son over, "come and see."

While the maid was fetching a glass of water, Thor padded over to his parents, dragging a blanket behind him. Frigga lowered the child and tucked the cloth he was swaddled in away from his face so Thor could get a good look. His reaction couldn't have been predicted by either parent.

"What is that thing?" Thor asked, recoiling. "It is so small and… scrunched."

The baby kept blinking and wrinkling its nose.

"This thing," Odin chucked at the use of the word until Frigga gave him a pointed look, "is your new infant brother." Frigga poked her husband playfully.

"And he is not a 'thing'."

Thor bent over, still peeping at the little baby. "Will he ever be as strong as I?"

Odin gave a great, big, hearty laugh. "We shall see."

The infant giggled upon hearing the chuckle and waved its tiny arms around happily.

"What is he doing?" Thor inquired curiously.

Frigga smiled. "He is trying to greet you!" She took Thor's hand and led it over to the baby, who immediately latched on to one of Thor's fingers.

He babbled again, shaking his older brother's index finger.

"What language does he speak?" the blonde-haired boy asked. "I cannot understand what he is saying."

"He cannot speak yet," Odin explained, "he does not have the ability."

The serving girl handed Thor a small glass of water and curtsied again.

"What do you say?" Frigga raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Thank you." Thor told her and the maid beamed. "Of course, little mister."

After he had taken a sip, Thor asked one last question. "What do I call him?"

Odin looked at Frigga for direction; he hadn't even considered a name yet. Frigga took initiative. "We shall call him Loki." she announced and Odin squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "Perfect."


End file.
